


Required: One Innocent

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocence is hard to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Required: One Innocent

Towards the end of the war, Voldemort captured Hogwarts almost intact. Hunting through the books in the Restricted Section, a Death Eater found a spell he thought would let Voldemort finally defeat Harry Potter, a spell which called for the dying breath of an innocent. A dozen children died in increasingly grotesque ways before they realised that they didn't need a virgin, but someone who had never seen death. Suddenly grateful he had spared the Thestrals, Voldemort found a new use for them. It took them a year to find a child who answered 'Nothing," to "What do you see?"


End file.
